


Di Balik Jendela

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi baru kali ini merasa ada yang menggelitik di dalam dirinya. Ia tidak tahu namanya apa. Sempat panik, takut ternyata ada virus yang bekerja menggerogoti dalam tubuhnya.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Di Balik Jendela

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Sila beri kritik dan saran

Jatuh cinta ternyata sesederhana itu.

Sakusa Kiyoomi baru kali ini merasa ada yang menggelitik di dalam dirinya. Ia tidak tahu namanya apa.

Sempat panik, takut ternyata ada virus yang bekerja menggerogoti dalam tubuhnya.

Komori ingin terbahak rasanya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kapan kamu mulai merasakan itu?" tanya Komori.

"Setelah aku melihat seseorang di sebuah _cafe_ sedang membersihkan jendela besar. Lengkap memakai perlengkapan bersih-bersih. Cuma kurang masker. Sungguh, Komori, jendela yang dibersihkan itu tak ada sedikit noda yang menempel."

Komori menahan untuk tidak terbahak. Sahabatnya ini aneh. Namun, baginya baru kali ini Sakusa berbicara panjang lebar dengan antusias.

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

"Memiliki surai kelabu dengan ujung rambutnya berwarna hitam. Bola matanya coklat tua. Tidak terlalu tinggi, dan..." Sakusa melirik ke arah lain, "senyumnya manis."

Komori semakin yakin dengan hipotesisnya. Ia sumringah. Sepertinya akan seru bila digoda sedikit.

"Iya, kamu kena virus." ujar Komori.

Sakusa menoleh, langsung menunjukkan wajah paniknya.

Komori kini terbahak, tak tahan, "Hey, bukan virus berbahaya, kok. Ini virus yang membuatmu bahagia. Namanya virus cinta."

Sakusa terlihat heran, "Virus cinta?"

"Iya. Kamu lagi jatuh cinta. Aneh, hal seperti ini kamu tidak tahu. Besok, temui dia lagi. Kalau reaksimu masih sama, berarti memang benar kamu jatuh cinya padanya."

Sakusa sungguh ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Mengajaknya berkenalan misalnya. Hanya saja ia tak pandai dalam bersosialisasi.

"Kamu pasti bisa." Komori menyemangati.

* * *

Keesokannya, Sakusa kembali menuju _cafe_ yang dimaksud. Ia terkejut karena melihat sosok yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Seorang lelaki manis.

Ia sedang membersihkan jendela besar dari dalam.

Sakusa memberanikan diri mendekatinya di antara sekat jendela kaca.

Lelaki bersurai kelabu itu berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya. Menyunggingkan senyum kemudian pada Sakusa yang kini jadi kikuk.

Lelaki itu mengernyit. Segera ia keluar _cafe_ untuk menghampiri Sakusa.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Sakusa dibuatnya semakin gugup. Ia melirik ke arah lain.

"Kalau tidak ada, saya mau kembali bekerja." lelaki itu membungkuk sebentar untuk pamit kemudian berbalik.

"Tunggu!" Sakusa berhasil menghentikannya, "Aku... ah, sa-saya..."

Lelaki manis itu berbalik menatap Sakusa, "Ya?"

"Saya... saya suka kamu."

"Hah?"

"Ma-maksudnya saya suka kamu ketika membersihkan jendela. Benar-benar bersih. Tidak ada nodanya. Saya suka."

Lelaki itu tergelak, "Kamu ini ada-ada saja."

Sakusa yang melihatnya malah semakin jatuh cinta.

"Bo-boleh berkenalan?" tanya Sakusa mencoba memberanikan diri.

Lelaki itu berhenti tertawa, namun senyum tak luput dari wajahnya, "Kita Shinsuke."

Komori yang memperhatikan dari kejauhan, akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Katakan bahwa Sakusa adalah orang aneh, jatuh cinta karena seseorang membersihkan jendela.

Tapi, bukannya bentuk jatuh cinta itu banyak macamnya?


End file.
